all grown up
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: Toph Bei Fong is growing up. Sorry, already grew. Is in a state of being grown. But then again, realizations such as these are pretty much a daily recurrence for the warrior in question. Request for 12TheRunaway15


**

* * *

**

For 12TheRunaway15.

Toph Bei Fong was all grown up.

Of course, that was to be expected. Obviously. Sokka knew she wouldn't always look 12 years old, flat chested and skinny.

Somehow, though, he hadn't expected eighteen to be much different from seventeen in Toph-time. He'd only seen her a few months ago, hadn't he? Toph had looked pretty, sure, in her normal attire. Nothing stunning or so gorgeous that it made him gape.

But, Sokka thought, blushing as he took a sip of his drink, if there was anything to tell from the way she looked tonight, that was no longer the case.

The green, strapless dress she was wearing clung to her upper torso and gently swirled outward to hang at her ankles. Billowy sleeves were barely attached at halfway down her upper arm. Her hair was swept away from her face and the only jewelry she wore was the same space earth made bracelet Sokka had inadvertently given her so long ago.

On anyone else it might have looked plain for the fancy ballroom dancing banquet her parents had thrown, but on Toph it looked, well, perfect.

Not that Sokka would ever, _ever _tell her that. Toph didn't like being referred to as a lot of things, and "pretty" was one of them…though of course no one had ever dared to find out.

"Happy birthday, Toph!" Aang, seated between Sokka and Katara, congratulated her, beaming. "Wow, now you're as old as I am!" he said in awe. "It seems like just yesterday we were both twelve years old, doesn't it?"

Toph snorted in skepticism. "No it doesn't. Time flies when you're having fun, and while _you_are in possession of a nicely accommodating glider, I had to spend the last six years…well…being annoyed," she finished lamely, "by Snoozles. And stuff."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Sokka shrugged after a moment of contemplation, and Aang shot him a questioning glance as the airbender fiddled with his gift for Toph, set directly beside his plate. Sokka could have smacked himself for forgetting one: Toph was bound to demand _something_ in return.

However, he left the Avatar's unspoken question unaswered. Besides, he didn't have time to debate anything right now. Without his good looks and charm, both tools that seemed to fall flat on Toph—not that he'd ever really tried—there was really only meat and sarcasm left.

Try wooing a girl with _that_.

"Though I haven't really seen you much lately, Toph," he mentioned.

"Then what d'you say 'bout making up for all our lost time?" Toph suggested, in a tone that suggested he really didn't have say in it at all.

Sokka didn't mind. In fact, his brain was working faster than ever…he had to make his move quickly, or with the way Toph was looking someone else would. "Wanna dance?"

To Sokka's great delight, the Bei Fong heiress actually looked pleased. "Sure, why not?"

He pulled her into the center of the ballroom and pushed through a sea of assorted nobleman, dukes, and other snobs neither Toph nor Sokka gave a crap about. Hesitating, Sokka forced away all his doubts and pulled her closer to him.

For a moment, there was Sokka, and Toph, and the music.

Then, Toph told him without the slightest warning, "I can tell how fast your heart's beating, you know. Oh, and your pulse. And any other bodily functions you might be desperately trying to hide.

…Damn. He should have known Toph would find out.

"We…might want to talk about this somewhere else," Sokka suggested weakly, after a moment of embarrassment. There was a small part of him, of course, cheering, _yes! Sokka the lady's man strikes again!_

"Agreed," she answered after a moment. "We should probably go somewhere more..._private_."

Toph dragged him through the crowd once more, into a broom closet, and shut the door.

Expecting darkness, Sokka blinked in surprise when he saw the surprisingly well-lit closet. It was nice Toph had taken his own sense of sigh into consideration, but made him blush the tiniest bit at the thought of what, exactly, they were going to end up doing in her.

A few seconds later, he found out.

Smirking, his best friend of a blind earthbender placed her hands on her hips and managed to dazzle Sokka into oblivion.

"_Now_you can have your way with me, and hopefully refrain from any other sickeningly cliché synonyms for shagging me senseless," Toph said, somehow managing to maintain a perfect sense of innocence throughout.

And look totally sexy while doing so. Dammit, how did she _do_ these things?!

"I didn't say—" Sokka spluttered, turning a rather appealing shade of red. "But you—Toph, we're in a _broom_ closet—"

"I can barricade the door with my earthbending," she pointed out helpfully. "That'll make sure no one gets in."

Taking a deep breath, Sokka began to speak, stopped, and finally sighed, "At least I can't be charged with statuary rape. Will this make up for my lack of a gift?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, yes, that's certainly helpful," Toph smirked. "You can get me a present later, by the way," she added. Sokka winced. He'd been hoping to get away without having to spend any cash.

"But speaking of gifts…" Wrinkling her nose, she picked at the billowy sleeve of her dress, loose in order to make up for, shall we say, _tightness _in other areas. Sighing, Toph dropped her arms to her sides.

"I think you're going to have to _unwrap _me first."

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, right? :D This must have been requested, oh, two months ago. Approximately. But it's up now! I still have two gift!fics to go, and three oneshots I've been meaning to type of for _ages_. But everything's pretty much on hold till the next chappie of I'd Lie gets up (I'm thinking Sunday, maybe Monday?).

Anyway, hope you guys liked it! :D Man I loved writing sexy!Toph. One of these days I may have to give in to my urges and write a light Tokka lime...


End file.
